The Goddess of Love
by CrazyCool89
Summary: Diana Lovett was new to the WWF and she didn't know a soul. Diana learns what really goes on behind the scenes of the WWF and that anything can happen on any given night.


**I own nothing and no one, but my OC!**

_**King of the Ring, 1996**_

Diana Lovett pushed herself up against the wall even more, if that was possible, to keep from getting the air knocked out of her. There was people all over the place. Diana stared with bewilderment, as she saw buff guys all over. Diana was new to the WWF and she didn't know a soul. It was King of the Ring, 1996, and the place was as hectic as it could get. Diana saw people practically _flying _to get to where they needed to be. Whether it was the men, basically running with equipment on their shoulders, wrestlers running to the locker rooms or to gorilla, Diana even saw Vince McMahon himself. Diana was born in Calgary, Alberta Canada Ever since Diana was a small child, she went everywhere with her dad. Diana and her father were always together, and her mother could tell that she was going to be a tomboy. At the age of six, Diana was sitting on the floor, fiddling with her fingers as her father sat on the couch. Her dad changed the current channel to wrestling. From there on Diana began to watch Stu Hart's, 'Stampede Wrestling' and it fascinated her like nothing she had ever saw before. And that's when she knew that, that was what she wanted to do. Diana grew up looking up to the Hart Family, after all they were the most famous family in town. For years, Diana kept telling everyone that she was going to be a wrestler, but all they would say was 'Girls don't wrestle, wrestling is for men!' Diana never gave up hope, she just moved on to something else. At the age of 18, Diana had grown into a beauty that no one could describe, what with her mother being Greek and Puerto Rican and her father being Canadian, and one day she just happened to be browsing through the local Supermarket, when she saw a flier for modeling. Diana hadn't been busy at the time and she decided that she would go for it. She went down to the modeling sight and got selected. Within a month, her pictures were in the newspapers and on TV, Diana had become quite the star in the little town of Calgary. By the age of 20, Diana was still modeling, and was loving every minute of it. She had just gotten back from her daily workout when the phone rang. She immediately recognized the voice on the other end of the line anywhere, Vince McMahon. Everyone in town knew that Stu had to sell his company to Vince, so Diana wasn't surprised. Vince said that he had seen her pictures, and that he believed that she had potential to be apart of the WWF. Diana was ecstatic. And here she was...Diana was debuting tonight against Sunny. She was already in her wrestling attire, which was a black top that stopped below her breasts, some black leather pants and some boots. It might seem weird but Diana was very shy, you would think that was crazy with her being a model, and a successful one at that, but she was. She decided to wear shades, along with her gimmick that Vince came up with...'The Goddess of Love' considering the fact that her name was Diana. The shades made her feel untouchable, confident and Diana felt like it complemented her character well. The Goddess of Love...Vince wanted her to come off as this desirable women...a manager...basically a jobber...but Diana wanted to be more...a _wrestler. _ Diana didn't want to be just a manager...she didn't want to be a sex symbol like Sunny and all the other women...she wanted to be an actual worker, Diana wanted Main Event Matches, even though she knew it might be impossible but she wanted to _headline_ _Wrestlemania. _Diana didn't have a problem with being a manager, because she felt like she could do well there too and of course she wanted to look good. But she also wanted to look good, _wrestling._ She wanted to be a beauty that no one had ever seen before, not only with looks but with her moves in the ring. Diana ran a hand through her hair. Diana had brown hair, but it wasn't like any other brown hair it was...different in a way...no one could describe it but there was something that drew you to it. She had hazel eyes also...along with a nose piercing. Vince really liked her nose piercing, he said it made her character look ambitious and edgy. Now that made Diana crack up. Diana heard laughing and turned her head in the direction. She saw Shawn Michaels and Sunny. It wasn't any secret that Shawn and Sunny were fooling around, even though they tried to hide it...obviously they weren't doing any good...Sunny let out another laugh, twirling her blonde hair with her index finger. She watched as Shawn pulled Sunny on top of him so that she was straddling him.

"Stop it Shawn!", she giggled "Someone will see!"

Shawn made the first move and kissed her. Diana watched as it turned into a makeout. Most people had cleared the hallways now. Diana couldn't believe that they didn't see her, either that, or they just didn't care. Diana sighed and turned in the opposite direction, heading towards catering. Diana saw that the whole room packed, she saw many people that she looked up to...like Diesel, Razor Ramon, and even the people she looked up to the most, The Harts. Diana didn't know anyone, she didn't have any friends, so she just awkwardly walked up to the food table and started fixing her plate. She saw an empty table and took her seat. She slowly began eating, she could feel the whole room's eyes on her. And that was what she expected, with this war going on, it didn't matter if you were male or female, everyone wants to know who you are and what you've got. She finished eating and threw her plate away. Diana went back to the Women's Lockeroom and stayed in there until a man came in and told her that it was time for her match. She arrived at Gorilla and saw Sunny there...with Shawn. Diana listened to them flirt even more before Sunny's music came on. They kissed and Shawn left, without even so much as a glance towards Diana. Diana was now 22 and for the last two years she had been training, she was good but she still needed improving on some things. Diana heard some music come on, which just by a wild guess, she guessed it was hers. Diana would never forget the feeling as she stepped from behind that curtain for the very first time.

Diana and Sunny had a pretty decent match, though everyone knew that Sunny couldn't wrestle worth a damn, and Diana was new so no one knew what she had to offer. But they had a good match, whenever Diana would try something, Sunny would reverse it...she didn't do 'big' moves but she did things like, throw Diana towards the ropes. Somewhere in the middle of the match Diana had just executed a spinebuster and Sunny was done. Diana knew that, that would have been enough to put Sunny away, but she wanted to make her debut memorable, she wanted all the guys in the back to be like 'whoa!' Diana climbed up the top rope and as she did she could see the whole audience stand up. Diana let go of the rope and held up the rock and roll sign and executed a perfect moonsault, but with a little Diana in it. The crowd exploded, and they got even louder, if that was possible, when she got the 1-2-3. Diana's music blared through the arena and got up and let the ref hold her hand in the air, with her other hand she held up her 'sign' again and made her way to the back, leaving Sunny behind in the ring.

Diana stepped back through the curtain, and could not believe what she saw. Most of the guys in the back, probably the whole male roster, was clapping for her. Each of them had big smiles on their faces. The first one that came up to her was The Undertaker.

"Good match kid", he rubbed her hair and walked away. The rest of them gave her smiles or a thumbs up before they all cleared out. Diana heard rustling and turned around, seeing Sunny walk through the curtain. She was holding her head, and that made Diana feel bad. Sensing that she was feeling guilty, Sunny flashed her a smile.

"It's alright honey, I'm fine. And good match out there! We really need someone like you, to show people that women can get down in the ring, just like the big boys can"

Sunny touched Diana's shoulder and walked away.

.

Diana smiled, watching Sunny walk away. Diana thought that Sunny would be stuck up and rude, just because of what she saw from the other woman earlier. Diana went back to the Women's Locker Room and took a shower and afterwards went to hotel that all the wrestlers had been assigned to for the night. Diana only had a few hours to get some sleep because they had to leave at about 5:00 to get to the next show in time.

Diana woke up at 4:30 and began getting ready. She took a shower and then gathered all of her things in a duffle bag. Diana went back into the small bathroom and tied her hair up in a ponytail and then slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room. Right when she reached the lobby she saw People getting on the buses. They had two buses, one for the faces and one for the heels. Diana got on the bus and sat down next to Sunny, since there weren't any more empty seats. Sunny was sitting with Shawn and they were flirting...again. Realizing that this was going to be a long ride, Diana took her CD Player and headphones out of her bag and listened to music while they waited for everyone else to get on the bus.

**I know it's short, but I'm going to try to make the next one longer. I hope you all enjoyed! I'm hoping to make this story a long one. Make sure to review!**


End file.
